Cluedo Round 4
by Ethelfreda
Summary: Cec, Dining Room, Wrench


Shyly proud, Bert and Cec stood before the crowd of ladies basking in the applause they were receiving. How these two red raggers came to be the darlings of the Hospital Women's Committee Spring Tea is a tale well worth the listening.

It won't come as a surprise to anyone that Bert and Cec quite simply adored their Miss. They had never known anyone like her, and although she embodied the antithesis of political sentiments they professed to hold, she had won their hearts by the simple expedient of showing them kindness and treating them fairly, treatment somewhat out of their ken. Perhaps it was because of her kindness and her sense of adventure that often got them involved in all manner of dangerous exploits, they wanted to do something special for her.

They thought long and hard about what they could do that would really benefit Miss Fisher, and what they could do themselves to make it happen. Then the light bulb flickered and they both mentally kicked themselves for not thinking of it sooner. You see, the previous owners of Phryne's mansion had moved to England and left the property in the hands of caretakers who hadn't taken very good care of it. It required extensive renovation before Phryne could take possession. The back garden was an overgrown wilderness that no one dared trespass upon. This was the golden opportunity that Bert and Cec needed to shine.

They would shine, because most people had no idea that these to former wharfies were accomplished horticulturists. No one was more astonished to learn this than Miss Phryne Fisher, when about six months ago the boys asked to meet with her over tea in the dining room. Mr. Butler prepared a lovely tea with small sandwiches and cakes arrayed attractively on the table at which she took her seat.

Bert, coming straight to the point cleared his throat. "Miss Fisher, you know what a state the back garden is in. Me and Cec were wondering if we could clean it up and maybe put in a few plants.

"We even have a plan, Miss, added Cec unrolling the paper onto the table. Curiosity got the better of her as she scampered to see the plan, and when she did get a look at it she was stunned.

Before her was a scale drawing of her back garden rendered in colored pencils, every detail clearly and neatly marked. Different sized circles represented trees, shrubs, perennials and annuals clustered in attractive groupings with large expanses of lawn though which a little pebble-lined brook meandered. As it flowed down hill, the brook tumbled down diminutive water falls on its way to the pond where a strategically placed bench provided anyone sitting there a view of the entire garden as it ascended the small hill atop which sat her house. A path wandered from the house passed the miniature rose garden, crossed the brook via a small stone bridge and which in one large chicane veered away from then back to the pond.

Phryne was deeply touched by gesture to almost the same extent she was thunderstruck at discovering these hidden talents. She felt some concern about how they would gain access to the equipment and supplies they needed. When gently questioned her fears were confirmed; they were going to scrounge and borrow whatever they needed. She realized that would only make the job harder. She wanted to help to do the best job they could.

When she first suggested they go to a good nursery and hire a crew, they felt slighted, but Phryne, at her best, persuaded them that this was the wisest course reminding them that they had having people on site and continuing to work when they were called away to work on a case. She suspected the men had another concern so she assured them that they would be the supervisors on the project.

After those details were out of the way, they returned to their tea and during the course of the next two hours she discovered how they knew so much about landscaping and flowers, fascinated to learn that Cec's grandfather grew flowers for a big Sydney wholesaler, his aunt was an amateur gardening champion. Bert's mum loved gardening, and managed on what little she had to have cheery garden every year buying books on gardening and plants from penny sales. She and Bert enjoyed many happy hours learning about plants so he knew quite well what plant would do best where, and he understood their growth habits and how to compose successful groupings.

Phryne, Bert and Cec visited several nurseries until they found the combination of people and resources that appealed to all of them. It was obvious from the outset that their decision had been the right one because the men on the crew got on very well with Bert and Cec, so the project proceeded apace. But for some reason work would from time to time, come to a standstill while everyone searched for Cec's wrench, only to discover it in the kitchen, up in the tree, on the front porch, just about anywhere.

Working every day neither Bert nor Cec let up until their masterpiece was complete. They covered all the windows in the house that looked on the back garden and carried out surprise raids to make sure the rules were being followed much to the delight of Phryne and Jack. When the big day came, Dot tied a big red napkin over her eyes and Jack carefully guided her outside. After she removed the blindfold she stood silent with wonder just taking in the sight.

She turned to Bert and Cec with tears in her eyes, unable to speak the hugged them both. Surprised by the depth of her emotion Phryne took several deep breaths then started on the pathway. The boys kept up a running commentary on each feature. The _piece de resistance_ was the shady corner where the pond lay under a huge tree that cast cooling shade on the bench. The next morning the first thing she did was to call Aunt P inviting her to tour her new garden. Phryne was hoping that her aunt would approve the garden for the Hospital Tea in four weeks time.

Phryne introduced Bert and Cec to each of the ladies as they entered the garden, and with a few well placed questions designed to encourage even more queries, she let the boys loose in the crowd. It took no time at all for the real gardeners to separate themselves from the pack as they clustered around them like bees to honey. Phryne noticed at one point the group became silent. A society matron was challenging Bert's knowledge of some kind of plant, and as cool as a cucumber he replied with something about his preference for one variety of another. Whatever it meant it drew gasps of admiration from the women and a smile from the matron. Well done Bert!

Phryne was so proud of Bert and Sec when she made her speech explaining how the garden came to be transformed and that it was their vision and hard work that made it all possible. The applause they received was heartfelt and well deserved, but the most interesting outcome of the day turned out to be the numerous calls they received from these women seeking their advice. Imagine that, Bert and Cec, Consulting Horticulturalists.


End file.
